A Lonely Night
by HisAngel22
Summary: Rachel can't sleep with Puck out of town, until a little reminiscing wears her out! A short summary for a short little smut fic, inspired by my boyfriend being out of town! Rated M for smut (if the sentence before wasn't indication enough!). Please read and review!


Rachel lay alone in her bed unable to sleep, unused to the emptiness on the other side of the mattress. In all of her and Noah's 5 years of marriage, and most of the two years of dating before that, the couple had never spent a night apart until this weekend. In fact, this was the third night she'd been without him in a row, and, despite the silent mantra playing in her head reminding her that he would be home tomorrow, sleep didn't seem to be coming.

Noah had left a few days earlier to attend his sister Sarah's high school graduation. Originally, Rachel had been planning on going with him, but when she found out at Christmas time that she was pregnant, she realized she would be in no shape to travel by late May. Noah had fought her when she insisted he go anyway, saying that he wasn't comfortable leaving her and that his mother and his sister would understand. However, after days of bickering about it, Rachel assured he would go by buying a nonrefundable plane ticket while he was at work and insisting he not waste their hard earned money.

So there she was, 8 months pregnant and wide awake at 3 am willing herself to sleep, knowing how exhausted she would be tomorrow with her pregnancy also draining her energy. If Noah were here, he would have no problem getting her to sleep. He always knew how to wear her out. Even lately, when she felt as big as a house, he could always make her feel beautiful, and blissfully exhausted. Her breathing picked up slightly as she thought about the night before he left for Lima.

***Flashback*****  
**  
She had been reading on the couch when he got home from work. She looked up as she heard his key in the door. He smiled at her as he entered their small apartment.

"Hey love. How are my two favorite girls today?"

She returned the smile and rested a hand on her stomach. "I'm good. My back's a little sore though. And this one is kicking like crazy. Just can't sit still."

"She's gonna be a dancer like her mom." He rested his hands on the back of the couch and slipped his shoes off. "Do you want me to give you a back rub?"

Rachel's eyes lit up at this suggestion causing Noah to chuckle. Without waiting for more of a response, he headed towards the bathroom to grab her favorite lavender lotion, shrugging out of his work shirt as he passed through the bedroom. By the time he got back to the living room, Rachel had stripped down to her lounge shorts and panties and was sitting cross-legged on the couch, chest and head resting on a pillow on her stomach.

He settled himself onto the couch behind her and poured a some of the lotion into his hands. He held it there, letting it warm up as he leaned forward and kissed her neck lightly.

"I missed you today. And I'm going to miss you while I'm in Lima this weekend." As he spoke, he began to spread the lotion onto her skin, causing her only response to be a contented sigh.

He continued in silence, paying extra attention to the knots in the muscles at the base of her spine where he knew she usually hurt the most. Every so often, when he reached certain spots, she would let out a moan of pleasure, causing him to smile and shift in his seat as his body responded to the noises she was making. After a while, a naughty thought entered his mind.

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "If you'll lean back, I'll rub your feet too." He knew that she couldn't resist a foot rub lately.

He stood as she started to scoot back, a contented look in her sleepy eyes. His eyes lingered on her larger than usual breasts as she settled against the pillow she had been resting her head on. Her chest had grown from a C cup to a D cup during her pregnancy, but they looked even larger on her petite frame. Tearing his eyes away, he adjusted his pants as he settled onto the other end of the couch and pulled one of her feet into his lap.

He massaged her feet thoroughly, watching as her eyes fell further and further shut. After she dozed off completely, he lifted her leg and began kissing along her ankle and up her calf. Once he reached her knee, he put her leg down and pulled himself up over her. He looked down at her sleeping face and smiled at how beautiful she looked. Then, he leaned down and began kissing down her neck towards her breasts, drawing a tiny moan from her sleeping lips.

Once he reached her breasts, he kissed them all over, scraping his teeth lightly over the skin. He used his hands to massage the breast not receiving his mouth's attention, causing her to moan and sigh in her sleep. With both his mouth and his hands, he was careful to just barely touch her nipples knowing they were very sensitive.

He started to kiss his way over her growing stomach as he reached underneath her to pull off her shorts and panties in one smooth motion. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she felt the fabric slide down her legs and opened completely when two of Noah's fingers slid into her. He smirked at the surprise in her eyes and the feeling of her wetness on his fingers.

"Noah..." she moaned, as he moved down and began kissing the tops of her thighs and his fingers continued moving in and out of her. After a moment of her moans urging him forward, he pushed a third finger into her and moving his lips to latch onto her swollen clit. It didn't take long before she was coming apart, her walls clenching around his fingers, calling out his name with her fingers digging into his hair. He pulled away from her, bringing his sopping fingers to his mouth and licking them clean, moaning at the taste. She smiled up at him, eyes drooping again.

He stood and watched as as her eyes fell shut, then he leaned down and picked her up. She was easy to lift despite her mumbled protests about being too heavy. He carried her to the bedroom and settled her under the covers before stripping down to his boxers and joining her. As he snuggled against her, she felt his erection pressing into her.

"You didn't cum..." she mumbled sleepily, trying to turn over and reach for him.

"I'm fine baby." He whispered holding her still.

"But... I hate... hate leaving you like... that..." her words trailed in and out in her semi-unconscious state.

He smiled at her almost instinctive desire to please him. "You're tired baby. Sleep. You can make it up to me when I come back. Think of it as inventive for me to hurry home."

"Mmm.. k..." she mumbled, snuggling up to him and slipping off to sleep.

The last thing she heard before dreams overtook her was him whispering in her ear, "l love you, my Angel."

***End Flashback***

As Rachel remembered their evening on the couch, her hands went to work on her body, stroking her breasts and pussy just as her husband had four nights earlier. After just a few moments, she managed to bring herself to a climax that was nothing like the earthquakes Noah caused in her body, but it was enough for her head to feel the haze of sleepiness. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was now close to four am.

She settled into the pillows and drifted off thinking that her lover would be home in less than 12 hours. Oh and what a homecoming she had planned for him...


End file.
